Davis' Date With Courtney
by Hawkmon19
Summary: PART 2! Catfight between Courtney and Zenon, aslo something happens between Davis and Debbie
1. The Meeting

**Davis' Date With Courtney**   
**This character Courtney is from the Amanda Show since some people where telling me that my Digidestined Stranded stories are from the Amanda show. So I had to watch this show I found out when it was on I saw no "Stranded" scenes but i did see Courtney and I borrowed her for this story.**

**Davis**   
**I was asleep in math class. So I did not see the person come up behind me. This person was wearing a blue hat and glasses and had buck teeth. This person poked me and said**   
**"My name's Courtney"**   
**"Hello Courtney" I said**   
**"My name's Courtney"**   
**"I know but what..."**   
**"Mahhah"**   
**Then I thought of an idea. This idea was to take Courtney on a date on make T.K.**   
**and Kari jealous!**   
**" So Courtney" I said "Do you want to go out with with me"**   
**"Feels good" she said**   
**"Ok, When do you want me to pick you up?"**   
**"MAHHAH!"**   
**"OK, five it is"**   
**"OK bye Courtney"**   
**Yeah, I going out with Courtney!**

**Kari**   
**I was walking to 3rd period when Davis came up to me**   
**"Hi" he said**   
**"Hello Davis"**   
**"Guess what?"**   
**"What?"**   
**"I got a date with a girl"**   
**" Davis does this mean you don't like me!"**   
**"No, but your with T.B."**   
**" Yeah I guess"**   
**"Bye Davis"**   
**I walk away. Just then I spotted T.K.**   
**"Davis got a date with a girl!"**   
**"Really, Who?" he said "Your kidding"**   
**"I don't know" I said "He didn't tell me"**   
**" He is in my next class I will ask him"**   
**"Ok Bye T.K."**   
**"Bye Kari"**

**T.K**   
**I walked into my 3rd period class to see Davis. He was there all boastful and stuff. Probably trying to make us jealous.**   
**"Davis, heard you got a date."**   
**"Yeah" he said**   
**"Who is it"**   
**" Courtney" he said**   
**"Oh Courtney" " I know her"**   
**"You do? "**   
**"So were are you going"**   
**" To Prota Zoa's Cinema, then to Rose rouge de Zenon"**   
**"What movie are you seeing?"**   
**" The Galaxy is Ours"**   
**" Really that movie sounds interesting."**   
**" I know"**   
**Poor Davis that is one ugly girl her teeth are so big if she sneezed she would stab herself in the chest. Anyway I got to find Kari and talk to her. Lunch is next. I'll do it then.**

**Kari**   
**I was in lunch. Then T.K. came up to me.**   
**"So got any info on the date"**   
**"Tons" he said**   
**" They are going to the movies and the to a restaurant"**   
**"Which ones?" she asked**   
**" Prota Zoa's and Zenon's"**   
**"We have to go" he said**   
**"Yeah we can spy on them"**   
**"Did you even see Courtney?" he said**   
**" No why?"**   
**" She is ugly"**   
**" Really"? she said**   
**"Yeah look over there that is her"**   
**"Man she is the ugliest thing I ever seen!"**   
**" I know poor Davis"**   
**"Yeah"**

**Courtney**   
**Davis Walked up to me during lunch. I was with my friends Debbie and Zenon.**   
**He sat down And started talking to me.**   
**"Hello" he said**   
**" Hi" I said**   
**" Hello major" said Zenon**   
**" I like eggs" said Debbie**   
**"Courtney remember we have a date tonight" he said**   
**She wasn't listening**   
**"Courtney what are you doing?"**   
**"Eating corn!" I said**   
**"Want some?"**   
**"No" he said**   
**"We have a date tonight" he said**   
**"I know"**   
**" Oh my you two are going on a date, your so cute major together!" said Zenon**   
**"Yeah that's so romantic, just like the waterfall machine!" said Debbie**   
**"I love the waterfall machine" she said**   
**"Yes it is Debbie" said Davis**   
**"I like eggs, eggs I like, like I eggs" she said**   
**" Don't mind her Davis she freaky major and your cute major!"**   
**" MAHHAH! Stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" I said**   
**"Cetus Lapedes!" she said "I have to go somewhere major, bye"**   
**"Bye Zenon" I said**   
**"Oh no" said Debbie" I accidentally ate my egg baby I have to get another one!"**   
**"I like eggs, bye!"**   
**"Bye Debbie" I said**   
**" Now were alone Davis" I said**   
**They start making out. They stop.**   
**"Remember we have a date tonight" he said**   
**"I know" I said******

**What will happen on their date? Will T.K. and Kari do anything? Will Debbie ever get another egg baby and not eat it? Will Zenon ever learn to talk correctly? Why does Debbie like eggs? Will Zenon try to steal Davis from Courtney? Will Zenon ever fix her Zap-pad? Find out in the next chapter**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Catfight

**Davis Date With Courtney**   
**Pt.2**

  
  


**Davis**   
**I was going to 5th period. Otherwise know as Home & Careers! I usually don't like this class, It is so boring but Courtney was going to be there. I think Zenon and Debbie would be there. I entered the classroom. I saw a table which at Courtney, Debbie and Zenon (dang) were sitting. I went there.**   
**"Hello Davis" said Courtney**   
**"Hello" I said**   
**"Hi Davis, your so cute please go out with me!"**   
**"Sorry but I'm with Courtney"**   
**"You're so hurtful" said Zenon**   
**"Courtney, love flows like the ellaway but ebbs like its tide" I said**   
**"Oh Davis that is so cute" she said**   
**"How could you Davis, you cute betraying jerk!" exclaimed Zenon**   
**"Don't hurt me" I said**   
**"Cetus Lapedas" said Zenon " I would never hurt you major Davis!"**   
**"Ok" said I**   
**"MAHHAH! Stop trying to steal my boyfriend!" said Courtney**   
**" I like eggs!" said Debbie**   
**"So Debbie" I said "I see you have a new egg baby!"**   
**"Yes" she said " I named it Elizabeth., I love you Elizabeth, Elizabeth's my friend!**   
**"Ok" said Davis**   
**"Listen up class!" said the air head teacher Mrs. Condea. Basically she is an idiot who likes scuba diving.**   
**"Ok class, I want you to team up with somebody and write on report due at the end of class about why Scuba Diving is "the bomb" as you kids say"!**   
**"Davis" said Zenon " Work with me major!"**   
**"No way _major!_" said Courtney " He is my boyfriend!"**   
**"Really?, bring it on!" said Zenon**   
**Zenon and Courtney started fighting they were rolling on the ground.**   
**"Class calm down!" said Mrs. Condea "Remember scuba diving"!**   
**"Stop!" said Debbie " You'll hurt Elizabeth!"**   
**"He should be mine, I like him major!"**   
**"He is my boyfriend, he asked me"!**   
**"He is mine!"**   
**"No, he mine!"**   
**"For the love of scuba diving stop!"**   
**"Give it up, major!"**   
**"He is mine!"**   
**Zenon and Courtney are finally grabbed by Mrs. Condea and Debbie. But in the confusion Elizabeth flies out of Debbie's hand!**   
**"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Debbie**   
**" I'll get it" said Davis**   
**Luckily Davis catches Elizabeth**   
**"Thank you Davis!"**   
**"Girls" said Mrs.Condea "Come with me"**   
**"Davis" said Debbie "Thank you for catching Elizabeth!'**   
**"No problem"**

**Courtney**   
**"You are so dead" said Zenon**   
**"Go, drink a bottle of yourself!" I said**   
**"Courtney, Zenon" said the principal "Stop!"**   
**"What happened?" he said**   
**"She tried to steal my boyfriend!" I said**   
**"You are so dead" said Zenon**   
**"Zenon you can leave!"**   
**"Courtney why did you do that?"**   
**"My feeling can best be describe by a monologue from the made for T.V. miniseries "Portrait of A Teenage Runaway"**   
**"Don't you see it excites me when Davis looks at me, Zenon tries to keep me in a cage but I busting out! I'm going to see Davis tonight and nobody is going to stop me!!!**   
**"Courtney! Calm Down!**   
**"NO I WON'T"!!!!!!!!!!!!**   
**"Courtney, please leave!"**

**T.K.**   
**"So, Kari did you hear?"**   
**"What?"**   
**"Courtney and Zenon's fight?**   
**"T.K. they had a fight?, over what how ugly Davis is?"**   
**"No over just Davis?"**   
**"How is that possible?"**   
**"I don't know?"**

**While all of this is happening:**

**Debbie:**   
**"Davis" I said "Thank you for saving Elizabeth for me"**   
**"Anytime" he said**   
**"Davis.... for saving Elizabeth I want to show you something, something I never showed anybody else**   
**"OK"**   
**Debbie leads Davis to a cave hidden by small bushes in it is:**   
**Tons of eggs. At least 10,000**   
**"Debbie, is there something wrong with you?"**   
**"Maybe your right maybe there is something wrong with me, but I don't see how a world with such wonderful things could be bad..**   
**Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**   
**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, a girl who has everything?**   
**Look at this trove, treasures untold how many wonders can one cavern hold?**   
**Looking around here you think, sure she's got everything!**   
**I got eggs and some more eggs aplenty, I got eggs and some more egg galore**   
**You want some more eggs? I got 20!**   
**But who cares? No big deal! I want more!**   
**I want to be where the eggs are, I want to see want to see them dancing**   
**Walking around on those, what do you call them? Oh feet**   
**Collecting eggs you don't get to far, legs are required for jumping, dancing, strolling along down a, what that's word again**   
**Street!**   
**Up were they walk, up were they run, up were they say all day in the sun!**   
**Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world!**   
**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**   
**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?**   
**Betcha with eggs, they understand that you don't reprimand their daughters'**   
**Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand!**   
**Im ready to know what the eggs know.**   
**Ask them my questions, and get some answers!**   
**What's a fire and why does it what's the word Burn!!**   
**When is it turn wouldn't I love**   
**Love to explore with eggs above?**   
**Out of here**   
**Wish I could be**   
**Part of that world......**

**"Debbie" said Davis "I love you"**   
**Davis and Debbie kiss! Oooooooooooooooo!******

**T.K.**   
**"Look at this Kari" I said , holding up a flyer**   
**"OMG! A talent contest! Cool maybe we can enter together" said Kari**   
**"Ok" I said**   
**"OMG!, is Davis talking in with Debbie?" said Kari**   
**"Yep, it, remember Davis has a date tonight" I said**   
**"We must follow them" said Kari**   
**"Isn't that Zenon?" I said**   
**"Yeah, she looks pissed" Kari******

**Zenon**   
**"Where is Davis" I said, running around the school**   
**Then I spotted him with DEBBIE!, Walking into the school**   
**I went up to them,**   
**"Debbie, you little ..." "What are you doing" I said**   
**"Thanking Davis for saving Elizabeth"**   
**"Ok" I said "But I don't care how many enemies you have, you've never been to war with Zenon Kar,**   
**I know you have a date tonight and at my parents restaurant, See you there Davey.."**   
**Zenon leaves**   
**"I want to slap her" said Debbie**   
**"Just wait" said Davis**   
**As I was walking I saw a flyer, then got an idea******

**What will happen next? Will Zenon ruin it? Will Debbie slap her? What will TK and Kari do? Who will enter the talent cotest? Find out next time. And you wont have to wait another year. Maybe a week, tops**   
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
